


Birthday Fit For a Prince

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: It's Hermann's birthday and he has a surprise for Newt, for a change.





	Birthday Fit For a Prince

There are only a few activities of rebellion that Hermann returns to in his daily life. For a man enraptured by the rigidity of his station, cloyed in the demands of his upbringing, and obviously in love with his field of mathematics, chaos is rarely welcomed and acting out has a strange, almost perverse pleasure to it that he never shows anyone, if it can be helped. But it plays it's parts. It's why he ended up coding Jaegers and joining K-science at the PPDC, against his father's judgement. It's why he raced to the bone slums and drifted with his lab partner, despite the current kaiju attacks that could very well lose them the two minds closest to understanding the tenable secrets of the Breach.

It's why he fell in love. With a man greater than him, but more disturbed and more chaotic and more bombastic than any unexpected kaiju attack or muddy unsolved problem or terse argument with his father as they worked on making amends for a lifetime of confused rigid silence and misplaced affection.

It's why he had four piercings.

Yes. Four.

The earring was a youthful whim. Not the easiest to hide from Lars, but he was so proud when he convinced his sister Karla to take a sterile needle and half a potato to his ear. It bled far more than either expected. The jewelry was tiny. The sting astounding. But the pain was worth it. A controlled pain, one with a goal at the end. He loved it.

He took out the hoop in his ear before he joined the PPDC and only just started wearing it again after they moved on to their next, less life-saving professions.

The other three were hardly worth mentioning. A second to match the first done by his sister. A little cartilage piercing in his right ear he got last summer. These happened much later, by more professional means. Nothing to them, really.

Well.

Except….

The latest could even be a gift to his husband, if looked at through the correct lens. It had been difficult to hide it for several reasons.

One, the site needed to heal and it, well, changed his gait for a few days, which he blamed on the weather making his knee act up. They were lucky it was cold and  cloudy then, only in that it helped facilitate the lie.

Two, he was occasionally naked in front of his husband and that would just give it all up too soon, wouldn't it? Which lent itself very much into the next category of reasons.

Three,  _ he  _ wanted to give it up to Newton, as it were, and couldn't have sex for some time until everything healed. Oh, yes. It had been  _ that _ kind of piercing.

Piercing whims, as they might be categorized in their bubbling little ways of desire, were still managed in a way that gave Hermann control. Because he liked the connotations of rebellion, but he loved a schedule and a plan and a little turnabout surprise for Newton much later, if he's honest. He had been keeping this little number to himself for nearly a month, which was a very long time. Hermann was hoping this little gambit was worth it.

It was the night of his birthday dinner. They were just finished with finals and graduations at the University, preparing for summer courses and a lighter workload. There was an easier sort've air to the house, a lightness of summer months and freckled tanned backs and gardening and drinking iced teas out on their porch that would be slipping pleasantly between them.

Newt had prepared a lovely meal, in that he attempted taking cooking courses online, got through a mediocre but frustrating preparation of a tiered cake for dessert--working backwards had been appealing to him in some way, more likely because he knew his husband had a sweet tooth--and ordered out to have everything at home by the time Hermann came in from their garden.

There was candles on the bureau next to the kitchen. A soft little jazzy number played on the record player. Newt had even put on a new shirt. Thankfully not a starched button-down, but a clean T-shirt with a little cartoon monster on the front happily breathing fire onto a toasty marshmallow. Very cutsie, but...Hermann liked it. He himself was wearing a Devo tee from Newt's collection and a pair of pale pink shorts that showed off his kneecaps, which were a little ruddy from the sun he'd gotten from reading in the garden. A whole three hours of relaxation a simple and wonderful gift.

"Oh, dude, let me get - er, I mean…." Newt tucked his chin down and blushed a little, laughing at himself. That Newt could still be bashful sometimes now five years into their marriage (plus the twenty-odd that they knew each other) was endearing. "I mean. Let me get that for you."

Hermann cupped and kissed Newton's cheek before he settled into the chair his husband had pulled out for him.

"Did you do all this for me?"

" _ Carlo's _ did the cooking, yeah, but, like, yeah."

Hermann reached for his hand and squeezed it across their table.

"It's perfect, darling. Thank you."

"Yeah? I still got a surprise for you later," Newt answered and winked as he took wooden spatulas and began serving the salad. No tomatoes, extra onions, just like Hermann liked. A heaping pile of indulgent, creamy and garlicky pasta waited for them as the main course. They generally cooked at home and nothing as heavy as this. Although extra scrubbing and mouthwash would be appreciated after dinner.

"Is that so?" Hermann asked, gently twirling his fork in hand before they dug in. He felt a little heat in his stomach and leaned in closer to Newton, his hand migrating from the table to Newton's leg.

"Oh, man, you're gonna love it."

Dinner unfolded gently, easily. They ate, occasionally letting one or the other feed their partner while they talked about the day like they hadn't just spent it together. They even managed to step back from Forbidden Topics that devolved into needless arguments like how their joint article was coming along or the best Star Trek episode.

By the time they made it to dessert, they jointly decided to go to the living room, curled up on the couch together with Hermann tucked in against Newton. They had the one plate of cake. It was dry, over baked, cracked in half oddly enough, but nothing that couldn't be amended with copious amounts of ungodly neon blue buttercream frosting. Hermann himself had carved off a thick slab of frosting and slipped it into his mouth as Newton poked his side of the cake.

"I think those would make good cake pops, y'know?"

Hermann hummed his agreement around the fork.

"You're gonna get a tummy ache," Newt said and set the plate down with Hermann's frown and fork following it for another helping. "Okay, but let me get your present."

Hermann sat up, arching an eyebrow as he watched Newton slip into their office.

"I thought the dinner was the gift," he called after him. There was a pause, no answer before a little humph from his husband. "Newton?"

"Yeah, sorry," Newt answered finally as he came back into the room with a large box wrapped with a parchment depicting several cats in stylish sunglasses. "It's heavy."

"Heavy? Newton, what did you do?" Hermann asked, not unhappy as he sat up further and reached for Newton and the gift. It nearly fell out of both of their hands when he took it. "Oh, that  _ is  _ heavy."

"Yeah, sorry," Newt said again, sliding in next to him to help Hermann hold it.

Hermann gave Newt a discerning look before he ripped into the paper. He wasn't sure what it could be and the beautiful galaxy printed on the soft fabric didn't coincide with the substantial weight of the thing.

"So, it's only a twenty pound one, but I saw the fabric and was like, 'oh, dude, that's perfect.' But I can try and get a return if it's the wrong size or weight and I-"

Hermann struggled to get around it to kiss Newton. He managed, of course, with a little effort. Newt made a short moan against his lips.

"Is that a 'yes?'" Newt asked as soon as Hermann pulled away.

"I love it," Hermann admitted with earnest delight. "It's perfect."

"Good. I had it hiding up in the closet and I was so worried it was going to fall and bash my head in." Newt laughed, taking the box back and turning it on his thigh to get it open. "I heard it should work really good. And, like, maybe it'll help with, like, stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff," Newt said with an innocent shrug. "Any stuff."

Hermann wondered if there was more and was patient enough to help drag Newton into his lap, kiss just behind his ear and whisper, "You tell me right now, Newton. It's my birthday."

Newton laughed, a more breathy sound than anything, and pinched his shoulder up to his ear to scrub away the sensation.

"No, I just mean. It's supposed to be good for restless sleeping."

"Something  _ you  _ have, not me."

"Fine. But also for anxiety and, like fibromyalgia pain and like…."

"Newt. It's perfect. I'll gladly use it. Are you worried about that? Do you want to snuggle with me under it?"

"That'll be hot," he said absently, meaning less an intimate activity and more the temperature heading into summer would be too warm to keep Newt's attention or comfort for long. "No, I mean. I just mean...okay, I'm not mad about it. And I would never pressure you into anything, dude, I promise. Like, finals is always stressful and stuff. I just…."

Newt mumbled something incomprehensible against his shoulder.

"What was that?" Hermann teased one of his hands up Newton's back. "Diction, dear, please. If only for one special day."

"Like, are you just not in the mood? Or did I do something wrong? Or, like...do you not wanna? Anymore? With me?" Newt asked, getting a little more miserable with each desperate question.

"What?"

"Like, the other day, when we were making out while watching all those stupid cooking shows?"

"That was your idea, remember?"

"Yeah, man," Newt said quickly, shoving his hand through his hair. "I was looking for tips.  _ You  _ started kissing  _ me  _ and I was like 'alright.' Like, why would I say no? For a fucking squab or whatever? What the fuck is squab?"

"Pigeon," Hermann answered and laughed, gently tucking away some of Newton's hair after he mussed it.

"Ew."

"Or...no it isn't. It's -"

"Whatever. But we were making out and--"

"Oh? Care to give me a demonstration?"

"I'm being serious," Newt whined, closing his eyes while Hermann kissed up his jaw.

"I'm do apologise, Newton. Tell me," Hermann whispered against his skin.

"Well, we were, and that's really nice, Herms."

Newt's voice melted, all soft and distracted. He paused even longer when Hermann rucked up Newt's shirt and rubbed across his pleasantly soft stomach, squeezing him around his middle. He gasped towards the ceiling when Hermann returned to the front and started undoing Newt's pants.

"I'm sorry I've been cagey," Hermann answered, his voice too hot against Newt's neck. "I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. I have a surprise for you."

"Me?" Newt squeaked. "B-B-But...it's you're  _ birth _ day!"

Newt only shouted because Hermann had flipped him over onto the couch, resting him down on the multiple pink and gray and powdery blue  throw pillows they had stacked up. Newt laughed, the surprise knocking the sound out of him as he clung to Hermann's forearms.

"Don't make fun of me," Hermann said seriously after he helped Newt out of his shirt.

"I wouldn't," Newt promised, lounging back, shifting back and forth a little as Hermann took him in. "I mean, I  _ would _ , but not now."

Hermann rolled his eyes, settling back. He played with his earlobe for a moment, getting the nerve up to show off what he had. Newt sat up from the pillows and touched Hermann's elbow.

"Hey, I'm serious. I won't make fun of you." His eyes widened when Hermann unzipped his pants. "Wait. Did you shave. Did you wax yourself?  _ Didyougetanothertattoo _ ? Did you - oh my god."

Hermann blushed all the way from his belly button to his crown as he pulled himself out, showing off the thin silver piece of new jewelry. Piercing number four.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Hermann said, his voice oddly low and strangled. "I timed it just so it would be all set by today, you know, as a special something."

"Oh my  _ god. _ "

"It was just. Is it too much? I'm sorry. This is -"

"Oh my god," Newt whispered and took Hermann's hand before he tucked himself away. "Oh my god, oh my god." He slipped in closer, touched Hermann's cheek, and kissed him back into the couch while being oh so stealthy by climbing back into Hermann's lap, where he absolutely belonged. "Oh my god, Hermann. You sneaky sonovabitch."

"D'you like it?" Hermann was still beat red. He yelped when Newt's lovely rough hands slipped around it. "How are your hands cold? They're never cold!"

"They'll warm up," Newt whispered feverishly against him. "Can I blow you? Oh my god, would it tangle with my tongue ring? Oh my god, what if I put on the vibrating one? Oh  _ my god _ , what if -"

"Shhhh." Hermann nuzzled Newton's cheek. "I've neglected you, haven't I?" He moved Newton's hands away so he could get to his husband's trousers. With Newt bucking his hips up and Hermann shoving them to his thighs, he could curl his fingers through Newt's boxers, enjoying the slick wet spot between Newt's legs. "Oh! You  _ do  _ like it then?"

"Who's birthday is it again?"

"Mine," Hermann answered with a coy smile. "Where do we have the condoms?"

Newt whined as two of Hermann's fingers pressed into him. He rocked down on Hermann's fingers, bouncing up and down.

"Bathroom?"

"And kitchen," Newt answered, gripping the back of the couch.

"Kitchen? Filthy boy," Hermann growled. "Go fetch them."

"But-"

"It's  _ my  _ birthday," Hermann reminded him. He pulled his hand loose and licked one of his fingers, staring up at Newt. He was wide-eyed, watching Hermann's fingers disappear between his lips. "Newton...go get-"

"I'm gonna blow you."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, no, I am. I wanna test drive that pretty Prince Albert."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, no. I am. I am I am."

Newt was already wriggling down to the floor, shoving the table away. It squeaked on the floor, covering up the little squeak of Hermann when Newt's lips slipped down around him. He hissed, expecting some strange disgust from his husband when he flicked his tongue experimentally over the jewelry. He was taking his time, moving his tongue over the piece of metal.

"No problems...with the tongue ring?" Hermann asked, his voice fluttering when Newt hummed his answer, vibrating around Hermann's cock. "Oh, goodness! Fuck."

Newt pulled up just in time to snort, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh my god," he whispered, shaking his head. "Goodness," he said in his poor imitation of Hermann's voice.

"Shut up," Hermann answered, shoving Newt before he pulled him back and kissed him. "Condoms," he reminded him.

"Nu-uh," Newt said, pushing Hermann's hands away to get back to what he started. He slipped back down, bobbing with a pleasing rhythm. He flicked his tongue across the jewelry again, sinking further, sucking harder. Hermann slipped his hands into Newton's hair, grabbing a fistful. He couldn't buck his hips that well at this awkward angle on the couch, but Newt seemed glad to perform, moaning around Hermann. Despite how wonderful and simple it was, he found he missed this. Man does not survive nor require sex by any stretch, but the closeness he felt and the tenderness coiling in his chest meant a few weeks was too long of hiding from Newton. This easy, wonderful intimacy that put tears in the corner of Hermann's eyes.

"Pheasant," he whispered, his voice hitching.

Newt finally pulled off. "What?"

"Squab is pheasant. Not... not…."

"Oh my god," Newt muttered, smiling, his lips all red and swollen. He sank back down again, making Hermann cry out. He was so very close, demonstrating this by tugging on Newt's hair.

Newt did what he did best, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his thumbs into Hermann's hips. Another playful flick over the tip before he he bobbed down to the hilt like a thirsty, greedy little bastard. Hermann loved him. He loved him he loved him he loved him and came with a short, strangled shout that could easily mistaken for Newt's name.

Newt sat back, some of Hermann's seed dribbling like pale icing out of the corner of his drool-slick mouth. He gasped when he came off, only for Hermann to hurry down and kiss him, licking into him.

"You're so...fucking…." Newt laughed, all raspy and quiet.

"Not done?" Hermann laughed too and brushed back sweat-slick curls off his head. "You're right. Bedroom."

"Oh?" Newt rolled up and clapped his hands together before he helped Hermann up. He almost picked up the weighted blanket.

"Leave it," Hermann said. "I don't want to risk staining it tonight."

"Tonight?" Newt asked, arching his eyebrow. Hermann smacked Newt's ass, motioning him back on towards the bedroom.

"Condoms!" he called out after him. He looked at the half-eaten plate of cake on the table. Well, no candles to blow out, but at least they got something in the name of festivities. He shook his head and followed after Newton to continue with the celebrations.

 


End file.
